Clash of Swords
by xXinnocentxxtearsXx
Summary: Allen got them lost and is now wondering aimlessly, but Kanda mistook Shiro and Kuroh as demons, what fate lies in the hands of those boys?


A/N: yahoo! been in a roll lately, well to be quite honest these stories that I recently wrote is to be published in one of our local anime magazine so yey! :3

on a lighter note, thanks for liking me basketball man story hehe... Rukawa vs. Aomine? not bad, thanks for the idea! I'll work on it when I have the time :) for now, enjoy! :3

**Clash of Swords**

It was a sunny midday and the exorcists of the Black Order were walking aimlessly in the middle of the city.

"_uhmm...it should be around here somewhere_..."

Allen Walker, a boy with white hair and a pentagram mark on his left face uttered in mild desperation while holding a piece of paper on his right hand.

"_hmp_!"

The boy next to him with a blue-ish black long hair tied up like a samurai's, Kanda Yu, blurted out.

"_ah! You're making fun of me again_!"

Allen exclaimed in annoyance as he wave the paper at Kanda.

"l_ook, I could care less if whether you can really tell where we are or not, just get us there IN TIME_!"

Kanda stated as he draw his sword to make his point.

"_I know already... ah let's ask some people for directions_!"

Allen panicked upon the sight of Kanda's sword and went running towards the crowd to gain informations.

"_WHAT_!?"

Kanda followed the running boy.

"_uhmm excuse me! Can you help us? We're kind of lost_..."

Allen tapped a boy witha similar white hair, wearing what it seems to be a school uniform with a huge red bamboo umbrella, and a peculiar white cat sitting on his shoulder.

"_ah_?"

The boy turned around, it seems that he was startled at Allen's call

"_ah. Sorry for disturbing you, I was just wondering if you could-ah_!"

Allen was cut off by Kanda before he could properly ask the boy for directions.

"_stay back Allen! This boy is not normal, he emits a very strange energy from him_!"

Kanda said as he unsheathe his sword and point it at the boy in front

"_waaah_!"

The boy screams in fear obviously as the cat hissed in anger trying to protect him.

"_Kanda! What are you doing!? Put your sword away! You're scaring our only hope to get to our destination and finish our mission_!"

Allen pleaded as he tried to lower Kanda's arm down with the sword.

"_I will not take orders from anyone especially from a cursed one like you! Now speak boy! What are you_?!"

Kanda snarled in anger as he firmly held his sword.

"_waah! Waah! I don't know what's going on! Uhh—uhh—my name is Shiro... uhmm.. I-Isana Yashiro_!"

The boy blurted out in panick and desperation to get away from his current situation.

"_answer me! Are you a human or a demon_?!"

Kanda yelled as he prepare his sword to strike.

"_waaah! A human! A human ofcourse_!"

Shiro exclaimed as he cover his head with his bare hand hoping that it will protect him for any attacks.

"_LIAR_!"

Kanda quickly lifted his sword up high about to strike the defenseless Shiro.

"_KANDA_!"

Allen tried to stop Kanda with his anti-demon hand but render a little too late.

Blade crashed upon another blade and sparks went flying from every direction, before Shiro stands a boy in black coat and black hair tied up, holding a sword with his both hand.

"_how dare you lay a hand on him, he is yet to be judged to be executed for his crime, state your purpose_!"

The boy exclaimed as he held strong on his stand. The crowd panicked and started running away from the starting catastrophe.

"_another demon_!"

"_like what I said they are not demons_!"

Allen screamed at the top of his lungs just to drill it on Kanda's head but it seems that Kanda is not listening to a single word that comes out of Allen's mouth.

"_be quiet! You stay out of this_!"

Kanda exclaimed as he fixed his glare at thenew found enemy in front of him.

"_I do not know this demon that you speak of, but I am Kuroh Yatogami, the former vassal of my late master, Ichigen Miwa, and I am here to pass judgement to this criminal behind m_e"

He stated as he also pointed the sword towards Kanda.

"_hey now, I'm not convicted yet_"

Shiro smiled nervously.

"_it doesn't matter, I will eliminate all demons if necessary, and that means you_!"

Kanda started charging towards Kuro who's still standing on his ground with sword pointed upward,

"_sword of illusion_!"

With a whisper the sword that Kanda was holding started to glow a shiny yellowish light, charging faster and faster towards Kuroh, he struck with full force leaving great impact and damage and the ground was shaken, to his surprise, Kuroh appeared to be unharmed as he dangle himself in the sky as he held Shiro close to his arm.

"_get down here_!"

On a closer look, Kuroh had summoned what seemed to be an energy in a form of a gigantic hand that helped him ascend and escape Kanda's attack.

"_I do not know your purpose of coming here nor to why you suddenly attacked us, but if I am faced with a challenge, then I am much obliged to accept_."

Kuroh stated as he prepares his stance.

No words were longer stated and the two started to exchange blows, blades were crashing, debris and sparks flying from every corner. They were both evenly matched for one another.

"_this is bad, if they keep up the whole place will be reduced to ashes_!"

Allen stated as he walk beside scared and confused Shiro.

"_w-what?! T-t-then, we need to stop them_!"

Shiro exclaimed as he stood there shaking.

"_I'll try stopping them, you go find a safe place to hide_"

Allen asked Shiro politely with an apologetic smile on his lips, but Shiro strongly shook his head and smiled back

"_uh-uh... I can't leave Kuroh, I need to support him_"

"_if that so, then I might also consider you my enemy_"

Allen chuckled as he pull out his anti-demon hand and started running towards the two in the battlefield.

On the other hand, because the two is evenly matched, neither of them is showing a single sign of surrendering.

"_you're quite a strong demon, you_"

Kanda stated with a grin on his lips, beathing heavily

"_I could also say the same thing for you_"

Kuroh responded also breathing heavily

"_too bad we need to end this now_"

Kanda said as he draw his sword one last time

"_yes, it does, and I will reign victor in this battle_"

Kuroh said as he prepare for a final attack

"_that will NEVER happen_!"

Kanda screamed as he charged once again, blades were to crash one last time to settle the bout, but a voice interfered followed by a very strong kick felt on both party's face.

"_STOP IT ALREADY_!"

A female voice screamed at the top of her lungs

"_Lenalee_!"

Allen called iin relief as he run towards her and the two swordsman who lies in defeat.

"_Honestly Allen, if you are lost you could've just contacted us, I would have guided your way_"

Lenalee said as she hit Allen on the head

"_ehehe... sorry, I forgot_"

Allen apologized childishly

"_and you, Kanda! Honestly, what will I do to you_?"

She said as she pulled the injured man by the ear

"_tch~_"

"_come now, let's go back and fix you first_"

Lenalee said as she vanished with Allen and Kanda.

"_w-what was that_?"

Shiro asked still in a trance of confusion and fear

"_I do not know, but what matters is, you are not harmed until I pass judgement on you_"

Kuroh said as he stood up and dusted his clothes and wipe the dirt on his face, drawing his sword back to its cover.

Shiro mildly blushed at Kuroh's statement before smiling nervously again

"_like I've said, I'm not convicted yet_"

"_not yet, but you will be_"

"_let's go back. Kukuri-san is probably waiting for us now for the materials she asked us to get_"

Kuroh said as he walked farther away from Shiro

"_yeah_!"


End file.
